With recent advances in digital transmission technology, subscriber television systems are now capable of providing much more than traditional analog broadcast video. In implementing enhanced programming, the home communication terminal device (“HCT”), otherwise known as the set-top box, has become an important computing device for accessing media content services (and media content within those services) and navigating a user through a maze of available services. In addition to supporting traditional analog broadcast video functionality, digital HCTs (or “DHCTs”) now also support an increasing number of two-way digital services such as video-on-demand and personal video recording.
Typically, a DHCT is connected to a cable or satellite, or generally, a subscriber television system, and includes hardware and software necessary to provide the functionality of the digital television system at the user's site. Some of the software executed by a DHCT may be downloaded and/or updated via the subscriber television system. Each DHCT also typically includes a processor, communication components, and memory, and is connected to a television or other display device, such as a personal computer. While many conventional DHCTs are stand-alone devices that are externally connected to a television, a DHCT and/or its functionality may be integrated into a television or personal computer or even an audio device such as a programmable radio, as will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art.
DHCTs are typically capable of providing users with a very large number and variety of media content choices. As the number of available media content choices increases, so does the possibility that users will be exposed to what some users would consider to be inappropriate media content. Current parental controls require the parent and/or administrator to constantly update the prior defined exclusions, and thus there exists the real risk of exposure to inappropriate content. Therefore, there exists a need for parental control mechanisms that further reduce the risk of exposure to inappropriate media content.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.